1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decompression software package that can store files in an assigned storage device.
2. Related Art
As a conventional decompression program, the quick release sector transfer (QRST) has the function of reverting compressed drivers or application utilities into 1.44 MB floppy disks. Since most application programs that the user wants to download from the network are composed of several files and occupy a large memory space, they have to be partitioned into several blocks that are not greater than 1.44 MB in advance and the files contained in the blocks are compressed to form compressed files. These compressed files stored on the network server would not occupy too much memory. After downloading desired software, the user can run QRST to restore the software and run the installation program therein to use this software. However, since the design of QRST can only decompress software onto 1.44 MB floppy disks while current application programs are getting bigger and bigger in size, if a program occupies tens of Mega Bytes six or more floppy disks are needed during the restoration process. This does not only waste time but also causes inconvenience.
In view of the foregoing, one object of the present invention is to provide a decompression software package that can store files in an assigned storage device, which can store the restored/decompressed file of the compressed software downloaded from the network to a user assigned path.
The decompression software package that can store files in an assigned storage device provided by the present invention comprises one or a plurality of compressed files, a decompression program, and a means for assigning a storage path; wherein the compressed file contains partitioned/compressed software, the decompression program restores the file and generates the plurality of files of the software, and the means for assigning a storage path provides the selection of storing the software files to a storage device while running the decompression program.
The storage devices for selection include the floppy disk, the hard drive, the CD-ROM, and even the LS-120 or zip drive disk, depending upon the path choice by the user. Other than that, the means for assigning a storage path also provides the selection of entering the storage device path and setting up the directory and subdirectory names of the files in the software. It also judges whether the storage device of the user selected path has enough memory space for storage. If there is not enough space, an error message will be displayed and the user is asked to enter a new path.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.